Dark student
by The rebbellion
Summary: Blake and Weiss bumps into a student and falls in love,Yang and sun make an enemy and ruby makes a Frenemy a dark and silent one
1. Chapter 1

Name: Thorn Fury

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Semblance: teleportation (himself and four others)

Weapons: Nodachi katana that can be set on fire by itself (the fire can get out of control by his anger) his blade can turn into a M4.

Weapon name: Fire blazer

appearance:Grey,Black or red trench coat with hoods,sliver bottom of skull mask, Red wolf eyes, spiky black hair that kinda looks like Adam's

Faunus:

Y/N:Y

Race:Black wolf

Traits:Red wolf eyes,Fangs and wolf ears

Personality:Dark,silent,hunter,goes out a lot at night time, eats a lot of meat

Back story: as a four year old he was pressured to learn to fight...he was raised by his father when his mom died in the Grimm attack...his father taught him fire magic and taught him how to haunt see in the dark and fight...after defeating his first Grimm his father had died when a group of Grimm's surrounded him and possibly ate him alive...he was soon raised by a pack of wolf faunus for the rest of his childhood...soon he turned 18 and he went to beacon to become a huntsmen to revenge his mother and father.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the gates of beacon...I was impressed I admit but I was still happy to be here...I waked through the gates and sighed...many of them shy away or clear a path for me while others took one look at me and had hate flooded in their eyes...I surely wanted to slice up those assholes...my wolf ears twitched at a loud noise one boy muttered to his friend silently "Faunus scum"...I nearly took my Nodachi out of it's sheath when a girl grabbed my hand and pushed my Nodachi back inside the sheath and removed my hand from the handle and the boys realized until our hands were locked together and I was growling at them...they all turned pale and the sprinted away...I looked over at the girl...long black hair yellow cat like eyes and a bow on the top of her head ' _God...she's beautiful'_ her eyes were staring directly into mine...she looked up to see my ears and her hard expression softens...her black hair began to blow in the sudden breeze "your a wolf Faunus" she said silently and I nod...her fingers still pressed harshly against the palm of my hand and she didn't let go..."I'm Blake"she said..."I'm Thorn" I muttered.

He bow suddenly twitched and I grinned "well a cat has caught my eye" I said silently and she smiled...she pulls my hand and lead me into building "where are you taking me?"I asked and she looked back at me "to me my team" she said and I shrugged she still squeezed my hand harshly..."I don't have a team yet" I muttered "I'll make sure you get one" she muttered...after dragging me almost for an hour we made it to her dorm room...she smiled...the door swung open and a girl...white hair that was in a ponytail to the side of her head and blue eyes and looked she stared at me "this is Weiss"Blake said and her mouth dropped..."what?" Blake asked...she sprinted away red and no longer her normal paleness.

I a girl lots of blond hair laid on a bed drink a cup of what looks like soda and looked up at us..."oh! did you catch him in a fishing net?" she asked "No Yang...he was about slice up one the students for calling him a Faunus scum" she said..."tough guy eh?" she said smiling..."Yeah" I said and yang lowered her eyes as if I wasn't suppose to answer that question..."Ruby isn't here"Yang said crossing her arms...I put on my hood and shut my mouth...I sighed and slid my hands out of Blake's and walked out.

Hours I was outside smoking a Cigarette in a private place where no one would see me...I always liked the feeling of the smoke filling my lungs...I sighed and let the smoke roll out of my mouth soon I heard a tree branch crackle and nearly swallowed the cigarette when Weiss popped out..."your a smoker?" she said..."it's not allowed on school grounds" she said I put out my Cigarette and searched for another one and put it in my mouth...I lit it with my finger and again let the smoke roll out of my mouth "I don't care...I was just assigned a team...she sat next to me on the brick wall and smiled "I like you" she said...I raised an eyebrow..."like?" I said "I like you too" I replied like an idiot...I blew the smoke near your face and sighed...she kissed me on the cheek..."you want to hang out?" she asked I blew smoke and put my pants in my pockets "sure"I said and my teammate Rio jumped out of the bushes..."Thorn go out with me!"he shouted "I'M NOT GAY GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed and Rio lowered himself back into the bushes "I'll get you somehow" he said "you not very safe with him around"Weiss giggled..."yea" I chuckled warmly...I drew smoke and than leaned back to smile..."never will be safe at night" I said.

I sighed and fixed my posture..."it would be nice to make some friends" I said...she smiled..."how bout tonight?"I said and she smiled..."great timing" she said...she jumped off the brick wall and kissed my cheek again..."okay see ya".


End file.
